Edson Matus
Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = Bertie.ogg |ingreso_doblaje = 2002 ( ) |primera_aparicion = Jackass, la película |edad = |nombre_completo = Edson Enrique Matus Macías García}} MosKalEl.png|Clark Kent / Superman en el Universo de DC Films, su personaje más famoso. Hawkeye-CW.png|Clint Barton / Hawkeye en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Cleveland_Brown.png|Cleveland Brown en Padre de familia y The Cleveland Show, otro de sus personajes más famosos. Kirk command pb01-56b80a445f9b5829f83d8289.jpg|James T. Kirk en las nuevas películas de Star Trek, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Len.jpg|Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Matt Mullins) en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Grimmjow.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez en Bleach, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tyler_Navarro.png|Tyler Navarro (Ranger Rojo Dino Carga) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Fry.png|Philip J. Fry en Futurama (temps. 5-7). Farnsworth.png|Profesor Hubert J. Farnsworth también en Futurama (temps. 5-7). Narnia3-1.jpg|Caspian en Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba. BlaineSeason5.jpg|Blaine Anderson en Glee: buscando la fama. Shuuhei Hisagi2.png|Shuhei Hisagi (1ª voz) en Bleach. Goku OP DBKAI.png|Goku en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Nelson_Muntz.png|Nelson en Los Simpson (temps. 16-17, 19 algunos eps. 25-presente). M_ordecai.png|Mordecai en Toontubers y en Un show más (temp. 8, ep. 227, 231 - 244). FlashThompson.jpg|Flash Thompson en El sorprendente Hombre Araña. SN4_Cuatro.jpg|John Smith/Número cuatro en Soy el número cuatro. Stardust_Tristan_Thorn.png|Tristán Thorn en Stardust: El misterio de la estrella. Max_Payne_Movie_Mark_Wahlberg.jpg|Max Payne en la película del mismo nombre. JimAP4.jpg|Jim Levenstein en American Pie: El reencuentro. Robertinception.jpg|Robert Fischer en El origen. Robert_Balboa_6.png|Robert Balboa en Rocky Balboa. ChicagoPD_Bio_LaRoyceHawkins.jpg|Kevin Atwater en Policías de Chicago. Robb_Stark_HBO.jpg|Robb Stark en El juego de tronos. Leonard2.jpg|Leonard en Los Pingüinos de Madagascar. BrandonRouthAtomo.jpg|Ray Palmer/Atom en el Arrowverso. Jack1.png|Jack en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Mepple.jpg|Mepple en Pretty Cure Robotech_Macross_Rick_Hunter.png|Rick Hunter en Robotech (remasterizado). Dusty-Planes.png|Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones y Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate. Toby_Tripp.png|Toby Tripp en Gormiti. Arthur Claus.jpg|Arthur Claus en Operación regalo. Red-hood-jason-todd-injustice-2-0.75.jpg|Red Hood en Injustice 2. Lau-2008.jpg|Lau en Batman: El caballero de la noche. Weasly_twins_harry_potter_7.jpg|Gemelos Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte I y II. 3172955_640px.jpg|Craig Feldspar en Malcolm (Temps 6ª-7ª). JinKazamaEdson.jpg|Jin Kazama en Tekken. Chris Vail.jpg|Sargento Chris Vail en La momia (2017). Eva24DC_Kaworu.jpg|Kaworu Nagisa en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal). Jeff_Fischer.jpg|Jeff Fisher en Un agente de familia. Benny-gnomeo-and-juliet-41.1.jpg|Benvolio en Gnomeo y Julieta. Flint loco.jpg|Flint Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie. Bertie.png|Bertie el Autobús en Thomas y sus Amigos Lance LegoNK.png|Lance Richmond en LEGO: Nexo Knights Screenshot (3134).png|Doug Douglas en Gusano del futuro. DAOD120.png|Dynamo en Atomic Puppet. Lps-character-roger-baxter_570x420.jpg|Roger Baxter (4ª temp.) en Littlest Pet Shop. Camussaintseiya.jpg|Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV) LCDSLSMuAries.png|Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario. Opm sneck9.png|Sneck en One-Punch Man. Trout YuGiOh!ARC-V.png|Trout en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. ShusakuHojo ITCOTW.png|Shuzaku Hojo en En este rincón del mundo. Doctor Kurahashi SAO OS.jpg|Dr. Kurahashi en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale Jimmy (Locos Por Las Nueces 2).jpg|Jimmy en Locos por las nueces. Y Locos por las nueces 2. Karl.png|Karl Fei-Ong en Blood+. Hoity_Toity_thumb_2_S1E14.png|Hoity Toity en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (Temp. 1). Tony Skeletony.png|Skeletony en Tío Grandpa. Friedich Heidi(2015).png|Friedich en Heidi. B9323921615Z.1 20160921140241 000 G9RFOQQIK.3-0.jpg|Henry Gardner en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron. Josh-redgrove-2.jpg|Josh Redgrove en Mr. Meaty. Kismo Sodi 2.png|Krismo Sodi en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Russo-ISC.png|Russo-ISC también en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Img ct02 21 on.png|Iruka Umino en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Shikadai.png|Shikadai Nara en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto. ElPanadero.jpg|El Panadero/Narrador en En el bosque. Jeremyrenner.jpg|Es la voz recurrente del actor Jeremy Renner. Evan Peters 2017-02.jpg|Voz recurrente de Evan Peters. Guilherme-piva.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Guilherme Piva en las producciones brasileñas. Heitor_Martinez_Mello.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Heitor Martinez en las producciones brasileñas. Edson Matus es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido principalmente por ser la voz de Vincent Chase en la serie original de HBO El séquito, Blaine Anderson en Glee: buscando la fama, Ray Ploshansky en Girls, Cleveland Brown en Padre de familia y Cleveland, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez en Bleach, Clark Kent/Superman en el Universo de DC Films, Clint Barton/Ojo de Halcón en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y por ser la voz actual de Mordecai de Un show más. Es la voz recurrente de los actores Jeremy Renner y Evan Peters. También es la voz de los promocionales del Canal SONY. Sus inicios en el doblaje se dan en 2002, trabajando para la extinta empresa Intersound. Estuvo casado con la también actriz de doblaje Marisol Romero. thumb|220x220px|Algunos de sus personajes más conocidos. Hecho por Power Sentai. thumb|right|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|right|230px|Edson Matus echando un vistazo a la revista Culpa. thumb|right|230px|Edson Matus Ranger Rojo. thumb|230px|right|Edson e [[Irwin Daayán.]] thumb|230px|right|Edson grabando en el estudio [[LAS Dubbing.]] Filmografía Anime Kōki Uchiyama *Jack en Beyblade: Metal Fury *Jack en Beyblade: Metal Masters Tetsuya Kakihara *Tom en Toriko *Reggie en Pokémon Otros *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez / Shūhei Hisagi (1ª voz) en Bleach *Sneck en One-Punch Man *Trout en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *Goku en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Karl en Blood+ *Teppei en Toriko *Rick Hunter en Robotech (versión remastizada) *Camus de Acuario / Sirius de Can Mayor / Sylpheed de Basilisco en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) *Abbot en B: The Beginning *Kaworu Nagisa en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) *Charmander en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: El equipo Todo Lo Puede *Gin / Kohza en One Piece *Mepple en Pretty Cure *Jesse Gleen en Bakugan Películas de anime *Voces adicionales en Mazinger Z: Infinity (2018) *Kurahashi en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale (2017) *Shuzaku Hojo en En este rincón del mundo (2016) *Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario (2014) *Soldado en El increíble castillo vagabundo (2004) Películas Jeremy Renner *Jerry Pierce en ¡Te atrapé! (2018) *Cory Lambert en Wind River (2017) *Ian Donnelly en La llegada (2016) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) *William Brandt en Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) *Hansel en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) *Aaron Cross en El legado Bourne (2012) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) *Clint Barton en Thor (2011) Henry Cavill *Clark Kent/Superman en Liga de la Justicia (2017) *Capitán Syverso en Castillo de arena (2017) *Clark Kent/Superman en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) *Clark Kent/Superman en El hombre de acero (2013) *Will Shaw en The Cold Light of Day (2012) James Corden *John Frazier en Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras (2018) *El panadero en En el bosque (2014) *Paul en Mi gran oportunidad (2013) David Krumholtz *Escritor comunista en ¡Salve, César! (2016) *Mike Kattan en El juez (2014) *Kent en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) Chris Pine *James T. Kirk en Star Trek - Sin límites (2016) *James T. Kirk en Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) *James T. Kirk en Star Trek (2009) Liam Hemsworth *Dwayne Mclaren en En un pueblo de Montana (2014) *Adam Cassidy en Paranoia (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Billy "The Kid" Timmons en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (versión Lionsgate) Ben Barnes *Tom Ward en El séptimo hijo (2014) *Alejandro Griffin en Una boda como todas (2013) *Rey Caspian en Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) thumb|1x1px Cillian Murphy *Agente Donald Buchanan en Trascender (2014) *Raymond Leon en El precio del mañana (2011) *Robert Fischer en El origen (2010) Neil Patrick Harris *Foy en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) *Él mismo en Los Muppets (2011) *Él mismo en Dos tontos en fuga (2008) Jason Biggs *Jim Levenstein en American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *Dan en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) *Anderson en Mariado y mujer (2006) Richard Madden *Leo en Ibiza (2018) *Príncipe Azul en La Cenicienta (2015) (tráiler) Sebastian Stan *Dayton White en La estafa de los Logan (2017) *James "Bucky" Barnes en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) (tráiler) Adam Driver *Paul Sevier en El elegido (2016) *Phillip Altman en Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) Marlon Wayans *Christian Black en 50 sombras de Black (2016) *Levy en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) Hamish Linklater *Porter Collins en La gran apuesta (2015) *Zapata en Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) Luke Bracey *Johnny Utah en Punto de quiebre (2015) *Riley en Princesa por accidente (2011) Dean Armstrong *Oficial Williams en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Daniel en Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) Emile Hirsch *Danny Dietz en El sobreviviente (2013) *Spin en Salvajes (2012) Michael B. Jordan *Oscar Grant en Estación Fruitvale (2013) *Steve Montgomery en Poder sin límites (2012) Max Minghella *Graham Hawtrey en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *Ben en La última noche de la humanidad (2011) Jason Segel *Jason en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Tom Solomon en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) Darren Criss *Lee en Ligeramente fracasada (2012) *Blaine Anderson / Él mismo en Glee 3D: La película (2011) Alex Pettyfer *Adam "El chico" en El mágico Mike (2012) *John Smith/Número cuatro en Soy el número cuatro (2011) Johnny Whitworth *Carrigan/Blackout en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) *Dr. Griffin Cavanaugh en Pathology (2008) (doblaje original) Derek Luke *James Speck en Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) *Bobby Joe Hill en Camino a la gloria (2006) Sean Penn *Cheyenne en Un lugar maravilloso (2011) *Jack en El árbol de la vida (2011) (1ª versión) James Phelps *Fred Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) *Fred Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) Oliver Phelps *George Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) *George Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) Alan Tudyk *Dutch en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Simon en Muerte en un funeral (2007) Bryan Greenberg *Nate Lerner en Guerra de novias (2009) *Matty Matthews en La prueba perfecta (2004) Nate Parker *Neil en Sabor a miel (2008) *Henry Lowe en The Great Debaters (2007) Rob Brown *Rock en Ritmo y seducción (2006) *Kenyon Stone en Juego de honor (2005) Abdul Salis *Eugene Skinner en Caballeros del aire (2006) *Tony en Realmente amor (2003) Dax Randall Shepard *Astronauta en Zathura (2005) *Tom Marshall en Sin rumbo (2004) Omar Epps *Marlon en Alfie (2004) *Luther Shaw en Contra las cuerdas (2004) Kwok-Hung Lam *Supt. Raymond Li en Historia policiaca parte 2 (1988) *Supt. Raymond Li en Historia policiaca (1985) (redoblaje) Otros *Bart Millard (J. Michael Finley) en Si sólo pudiera imaginar (2018) *Voces adicionales en Rescate en Entebbe (2018) *Sam (Michiel Huisman) en Y nadie más que tú (2018) *Shou Tucker (Shou Tucker) en Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) *Ian Wood (Rufus Jones) en El implacable (2017) *Hijo menor (Brian Gleeson) en ¡Madre! (2017) *Max Lawson (Jim Sturgess) en Geo-Tormenta (2017) *Voces adicionales en Dunkerque (2017) *Jamie (James Norton) en Línea mortal: Al límite (2017) *Mark Madoff (Alessandro Nivola) en El mago de las mentiras (2017) *Kenny Doyle (Jack Ettlinger) en Death Note (2017) *JD (Lanny Joon) en Baby: El aprendiz del crimen (2017) *Capitán Zito (Stefan Konarske) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *James (Tom Bateman) en Viaje salvaje (2017) *Sargento Chris Vail (Jake Johnson) en La momia (2017) *Donald Lewis (Jeremy Bobb) en Un golpe con estilo (2017) *Sr. Cooke (Sebastian Arcelus) en Fragmentado (2017) *Jack (Ben Schwartz) en La intervención (2016) *Oficial (Arlen Escarpeta) en Lobos al acecho (2016) *Frank Roennfeldt (Leon Ford) en La luz entre los océanos (2016) *Hollywood Zane (Luke Pegler) en Hasta el último hombre (2016) *Langdon Shaw (Ronan Raftery) en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) *Bret (Alexander DiPersia) en Cuando las luces se apagan (2016) *Rondo (Jared Kemp) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Sean Smith (Christopher Dingli) en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) *Voces adicionales en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) *Steve (Ryan Hansen) en Un espía y medio (2016) *Wei Fang (Harry Shum Jr.) en Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) *Sr. Wickham (Jack Huston) en Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) *Paul (Colin Jost) en Cómo ser soltera (2016) *Malcolm (Rupert Evans) en El niño (2016) *Administrador hotel para perros (Victor Vasiliev) en Patas, huesos y Rock'n'roll (2015) *Jack Cleary (Francis Chouler) en Enemigo invisible (2015) *Ramsdell (Sam Keeley) en En el corazón del mar (2015) *Quentin (Michael Rady) en Lluvia de amor (2015) *Lewis (Jason Orley) en Pasante de moda (2015) *Ramone (Victor Ortiz) en Revancha (2015) *Michael Groom (Thomas M. Wright) en Everest (2015) *Vincent Chase (Adrian Grenier) en Entourage: La película (2015) *Ángel (Michael Ray Escamilla) en Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Jake (Colin Hanks) en Vacaciones (2015) *Dr. Ed Anzer (Sebastian Arzelus) en Ted 2 (2015) *Pete (John Patrick Amedori) en Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) *Ricky (Dan Domingues) en Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) *Marcello (Juan Minujín) en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Maxim (Andrew Howard) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Jamal (Tobi Bakare) en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) *Detective (Johnny Otto) en A Walk Among the Tombstones (2014) *Biggles (Jake McDorman) en Francotirador (2014) *John Cairncross (Allen Leech) en El código enigma (2014) *Robert Uva (Jeremy White) en Asalto a la mafia (2014) *Glenn (Sean Wing) en Hola chicas (2014) *Mehmed (Dominic Cooper) en Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) *Warren Grass (Brandon Keener) en 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) *Bob (Falk Hentschel) en Trascender (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Greg (Nat Faxon) en Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) *Rooster (Jimmy Tatro) en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Cirujano (Paul Jarrett) en Si decido quedarme (2014) *McNaughton (Taran Killam) en Tortugas Ninja (2014) *Todd Cutler (Jonathan Lajoie) en Agentes del desorden (2014) *Gerente de cabina (Frédéric Chau) en Lucy (2014) *Dueño del Maserati (Ryan Lewis) en Amor eterno (2014) *Voces adicionales en Buenos vecinos (2014) *Travis Mitchell (Corey Hawkins) en Sin escalas (2014) (versión Universal) *Tobey Marshall (Aaron Paul) en Need for Speed: La película (2014) *Tom Pope (Jay Baruchel) en RoboCop (2014) *Terry Perrish (Joe Anderson) en Cuernos (2013) *James Lawson (Jesse Williams) en El mayordomo (2013) *Alex Jones (Paul Dano) en Prisioneros (2013) *Bonzo Madrid (Moisés Arias) en El juego de Ender (2013) (versión Summit) *Trapos (Bill Hader) en Clear History (2013) *Abduwali Muse (Barkhad Abdi) en Capitán Phillips (2013) *Shecky (Sam Palladio) en Apuesta máxima (2013) *Sam (AJ Bowen) en El último sacramento (2013) *Scottie P. (Mark L. Young) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Comandante Quince (James Marsden) en Hermanos en armas (2013) *Donnie (Nicolas Wright) en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Johnny Five (Garrett Hedlund) en Balada de un hombre común (2013) *Devon (Darren Shahlavi) en El paquete (2013) *Reverendo Stephens (Randy Redd) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) (versión cine) *Dany (Patrick Fugit) en Gracias por compartir (2012) (redoblaje) *Comisario Cowley (Sam Trammell) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) *Danny McDaniels (Chris Tucker) en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) (versión The Weinstein Company) *Voces adicionales en Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Trip (Tommy Dewey) en Step Up: Revolution (2012) *Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera (2012) (versión TV) *Dustin Noble (John Krasinski) en La tierra prometida (2012) *Don John (Sean Maher) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) *Todd Petterson / Han Solo Berger (Andy Samberg) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Flash Thompson (Chris Zylka) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) *Gus (Brian Gleeson) en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) *Sr. Gordon (Chris Parnell) en Comando Especial (2012) *Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Matt Weston (Ryan Reynolds) en Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) *Curt (Chris Hemsworth) en La cabaña del terror (2011) *Lewis en Ninguna respuesta (2011) *Harold Lee (John Cho) en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) *Policía de evidencia (Carlos Sanchez) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *Jim Wilkinson (Topher Grace) en Demasiado grande para fracasar (2011) *Charlie Gibbs (Casey Affleck) en Robo en las alturas (2011) *Ela-Shan (Saïd Taghmaoui) en Conan, el bárbaro (2011) *Peter Friedkin (Miles Fisher) en Destino final 5 (2011) *Clive Gollings (Nick Frost) en Paul (2011) *Derek Frost (Michael Arden) en Source Code (2011) *Voces adicionales en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) *Voces adicionales en Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 (2011) *Voces adicionales en Cowboys y aliens (2011) *Andrew Craig (Burguess Jenkins) en Un cupido de Navidad (2010) *Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) *Voces adicionales en El turista (2010) *Voces adicionales en Secretariat (2010) *Boo Boo Giuffrida (Paul Campbell) en The Fighter (2010) *Michael (Robbie Sublett) en Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2010) *Lance Loud (Thomas Dekker) en Cinema Verite (2010) *Detective Markowitz (Joshua Peace) en La reunión del diablo (2010) *Butt-Head (Mike Judge) y Narración en Jackass 3D (2010) *McAnalovin (Austin Michael Scott) en Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) *Charlie Wyman (Chris Egan) en Cartas a Julieta (2010) *Jack (Charlie Weber) en Una loca película de vampiros (2010) *Devon (Nate Torrence) en Ni en tus sueños (2010) *Sr. Clay (Andrew McNee) en Ramona and Beezus (2010) *Jake (Reilly Dolman) en Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre (2010) *Brad Sullivan (Mark Ruffalo) en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) *Evra serpiente (Gavner Purl) en El aprendiz de vampiro (2010) *Tony (Ryan Bingham) en Loco corazón (2009) *Rich Brewer (John Magaro) en El último viaje de Chance (2009) *Toby Seville (Zachary Levi) en Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) *Tommy Frigo (Matt Bush) en Adventureland: Un verano memorable (2009) *Travis Brody (Lucas Till) en Hannah Montana: La película (2009) *Joe (Daniel Wu) en La venganza del dragón (2009) *Samuel (Nick Gomez) en 12 desafíos (2009) *Iraq Jack (James Lafferty) en S. Darko (2009) *Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) *Agente Zero (Daniel Henney) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) *Donnie (Kyle Davis) en Viernes 13 (2009) (versión Paramount) *Alex (Justin Long) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) (versión DVD Videomax) *Gregory (Rene Lopez) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) (versión Warner y New Line) *Christopher "Biggie" Wallace (Jamal Woolard) en Notorious (2009) *Jefe Galen Tyrol (Aaron Douglas) en Galáctica: el plan (2009) *Socio de Shadaloo en Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) *Det. Iggy Ornelas (Felix Solis) en Agente internacional (2009) *Dan (Geoff Stults) en I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) *Luke (Rick Malambri) en Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D (2009) *Kerr (Fred Armisen) en El rockero (2008) *Leon (Bradley Cooper) en The Midnight Meat Train (2008) *Samuel Sterns (Tim Blake Nelson) en Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) *Lau (Chin Han) en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *Don (Danny McBride) en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) *Twiggy Munson (Josh Braaten) en Semi-Pro (2008) *Ritsuo (James Kyson-Lee) en Imágenes del más allá (2008) *Gerente del banco (Javier Godino) en Engaño (2008) *Max Payne (Mark Wahlberg) en Max Payne (2008) *Lee (Aaron Takahashi) en ¡Sí señor! (2008) *Agente Toby Grant (Ethan Embry) en Control total (2008) *Voces adicionales en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills (2008) *Voces adicionales en Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) *Ben (Pablo Schreiber) en Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) *Will Farmer (Matt Lanter) en Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code (2008) *Drew Patterson (Robbie Amell) en Fotografía esto (2008) *Dave Wolf (Mike Realba) en El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007) (versión Zima) *Tristán Thorne (Charlie Cox) en Stardust: El misterio de la estrella (2007) *Voces adicionales en Becoming Jane (2007) *Niko Niles (Merwin Mondesir) en Ritmos del barrio (2007) *Otto (Joe Hursley) en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) *Michael (Carlo Marks) en Gorda como yo (2007) *Voces adicionales en Transformers (2007) *Robert (Stephen Colletti) en Normal Adolescent Behavior (2007) *Ethan Mills (Kevin Wheatley) en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) *Jake (Texas Battle) en Camino hacia el terror 2 (2007) *Murphey Bivens (Tyler Hilton) en Charlie Bartlett (2007) *Sacerdote en funeral, asegurador en Premoniciones (2007) *Maestro Wong (James Hong) en Furia de ping pong (2007) *Presidente (E.G. Marshall) en Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut (2006) *Lee (Jason Reed) en Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) *Seamus (Glen Barry) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) *Raymond Fernandez (Jared Leto) en Amores asesinos (2006) *Slevin Kelevra (Josh Hartnett) en Lucky Number Slevin (2006) *Robert Balboa (Milo Ventimiglia) en Rocky Balboa (2006) *Rick (Marcus Colonna) en Material Girls (2006) (versión DVD Quality Films) *Henry Baines (Lukas Haas) en Material Girls (2006) (versión MGM) *Ricky Verona (Jose Pablo Cantillo) en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) *Policía #1 (William Harvey) en Secretos íntimos (2006) *Voces adicionales en La provocación (2005) *Trenton Jr. (Joshua Jackson) en Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) *Steve (Walter Harris) en El grito de la muerte (2005) *Jacob Grimm (Heath Ledger) en Los hermanos Grimm (2005) (versión DVD) *James/Gabriel (Fred Ewanuick) en Inocencia en venta (2005) *Brucie en Golpe bajo: El juego final (2005) *Lider de la pandilla juvenil en Cuatro hermanos (2005) *Jack Valentine (Ethan Hawke) en Hombre peligroso (2005) *Paul (Oliver Milburn) en El descenso (2005) *Daniel Matthews (Erik Knudsen) en El juego del miedo 2 (2005) (versión TV) *Marty (Scott Mechlowicz) en Río maldito (2004) *Anthony (Ludacris) en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) *Derek (Richard Lee Jackson) en Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo (2004) *Luther Shaw (Omar Epps) en Contra las cuerdas (2004) *Ned (Adam Gierasch) en Hotel Terror (2004) *George (Eric Stoltz) en El efecto mariposa (2004) (versión New Line) *Otto Gunshe en La Caída (2004) *Voces adicionales en Espanglish (2004) *Tony (Adam Goldberg) en Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días (2003) *Ben (Jim Haynie) en El crimen de Leland (2003) *Stefano Manni en Acuérdate de mí (2003) *Narración en Jackass, la película (2002) Miniseries *Nasir "Naz" Khan (Riz Ahmed) en La noche de *Jesucristo (Diogo Morgado) en La Biblia *Oficial Tim Davis (Spiro Malandrakis) en Fuego en el cielo Series de televisión Evan Peters *Tate Langdon en American Horror Story: Murder House (2011) *Kit Walker en American Horror Story: Asilo (2012-2013) *Kyle Spancer en American Horror Story: Coven (2013-2014) *Jimmy Darling en American Horror Story: Freak Show (2013-2014) *Sr. James March en American Horror Story: Hotel (2015-2016) *Rory Monahan / Edward Philip Mott en American Horror Story: Roanoke (2016) *Kai Anderson / Charles Manson / Andy Warhol / Jim Jones / David Koresh en American Horror Story: Cult (2017) *Mr. Gallant / Tate Langdon en American Horror Story: Apocalypse (2018) Brandon Routh *Ray Palmer/Atom en Flash (2015) *Ray Palmer/Atom en Flecha (2014-presente) *Ray Palmer/Atom en Leyendas del mañana (2016-presente) *Daniel Shaw en La doble vida de Chuck (2010-2011) *Bobby Fear Itself (2008) Darren Criss *Blaine Anderson en Glee: Buscando la fama (2010-2015) *Él mismo en The Glee Project (2011-2012) *Josh Burton en Eastwick (2009) Omar Benson Miller *Charlie Green en Jugadores (2015-presente) *Walter Simmons en CSI: Miami (2009-2012) David Krumholtz *Gregory en Mamá (2015-presente) *Charlie Eppes en NÚM3R0S (2005-2010) Adam Rodríguez *Jonathan Chavez en Jane la virgen (2015) *Preston Cruz en Arriesgados (2014) Stephen Amell *Jason en Bien dotado (2011) *Brady en Diarios de vampiros (2010) Chuck Hittinger *Sean en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2011) *Derick Perry en CSI: Miami (2006) Otros *Gianni Versace (Édgar Ramírez) en Crímenes americanos: El asesinato de Gianni Versace (2018) *Sr. Taylor (Ryan Bittle) en Lucifer (serie de TV) (Temp 2 ep 15) (2017) *Lucas Goodwin (Sebastian Arcelus) en House of Cards (2013-2018) *Nick Blaine (Max Minghella) en El cuento de la criada (2017-presente) *Logan (Ben Barnes) en Westworld (2016-presente) *Sean Bennigan/Drew (Milo Ventimiglia) en Voces ocultas (2015) *Bellamy Blake (Bob Morley) en The 100 (2014-presente) *Walter O'Brien (Elyes Gabel) en Scorpion (2014-presente) *Henry "Hank" Lawson (Mark Feuerstein) en Royal Pains (2010-presente) *Ray Ploshansky (Alex Karpovsky) en Girls (2012-presente) *Lindas mentirosas (2011-2015) **Johnny Raymond (Will Bradley) (temp. 5) **Bryce (Justinh Avery) (temp. 2, ep. 25) **Policía (Gatsby Coram) (temp. 2, ep. 26) *Ben Buckner (Adam Shapiro) en Cristela (2014-2015) *Cameron (Wyatt Nash) en Un sueño en Hollywood (2012) *Danny Matheson (Graham Rogers) en Revolución (2012-2013) *Dan Whitehorse (Tyler Christopher) en El juego de las mentiras (2011-2014) *Robb Stark (Richard Madden) en El juego de tronos (2011-2014) *Joel Graham (Sam Jaeger) en Parenthood (2010-2015) *Hoyt Fortenberry (Jim Parrack) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2014) *Wayne Rigsby (Owain Yeoman) en El mentalista (2008-2015) *Justin Bihag en Dog, el cazarrecompensas (2003-2012) *Tommy Rizzoli (Colin Egglesfield) en Rizzoli y Isles (2011-2012) *Jake Armstrong (Chris Zylka) en El círculo secreto (2011-2012) *Chica indiscreta (2011-2012) **Marshall (Ethan Peck) (temp. 4-5) **Steven Spence (Barry Watson) (temp. 6) *Leon "Bug Boy" Micheaux (Tom Payne) en Luck (2011-2012) *Vincent Chase (Adrian Grenier) en El séquito (2004-2011) *Demetri Noh (John Cho) en FlashForward (2009-2010) *David Break (Shaun Sipos) en Melrose Place (2009-2010) *Ted Crisp (Jay Harrington) en Mejor sin Ted (2009-2010) *Josh (Nick Zano) en Cougar Town (2009) *Jason Matthews (Kristoffer Polaha) en North Shore (2004-2005) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2010) **Josh Groban (temp. 1) **Amir (Jacob Hashem) (temp. 1, ep. 2) **Tracy Pendergrass (Michael Benjamin Washington) (temp. 1, ep. 16) *Héroes (2006-2010) **René / El Haitiano (Jimmy Jean-Louis) (volumen 1-3, 5) **Lloyd Collins (Michael Maury) (volumen 1) *Bruto (Tobias Menzies) en Roma *John Winchester (joven) (Matthew Cohen) / Ash (Chad Lindberg) / Miguel/John (Matthew Cohen) / Lucifer/Nick (Mark Pellegrino) en Sobrenatural *Ed Battaglia en Hell's Kitchen (2005) *Wally Burgan (James LeGros) en Mildred Pierce *Josh Redgrove (Jamie Shannon) en Mr. Meaty *Oficial Blake (Corbin Bleu) en Códigos de familia *Raúl (Jeroen) Cornelissen (Sven de Wijn) en La casa de Anubis *Profesor Jason Winkler (Jack Donnelly) en El misterio de Anubis *Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Matt Mullins) en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón *Nathan (Kevin Rankin) en La mujer biónica *Craig Feldspar (David Anthony Higgins) (3ª voz) en Malcolm *PeezyB (Kel Mitchell) en Sam y Cat *Darren, Voces adicionales en Sherlock *Embaucador en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Voces adicionales en 90210 *Voces adicionales en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire Series animadas Brett Gelman *Jeff Mahoney en Jeff y los aliens *Jeff Mahoney en TripTank Mike Henry *Cleveland Brown en Cleveland *Cleveland Brown en Padre de familia (4ª temp. en adelante) Otros *Profesor Jack B. Nimble en Ever After High *Nelson Muntz (temp. 16-17, 19 ep. y 25 en adelante) / Voces adicionales (desde 16ª temporada) en Los Simpson *Phillip J. Fry / Profesor Hubert J. Farnsworth en Futurama (temps. 5-7) *Jeff Fischer en Un agente de familia *Benavides en Los reyes de la colina (temps. 9-13) *Clint Barton/Ojo de Halcón en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Bertie el autobús / Voces adicionales en Thomas y sus amigos *Doug Douglas en Gusano del futuro *Dynamo en Atomic Puppet *Lance Richmond en LEGO: Nexo Knights *Franklin Flizzybear en Viva Piñata *Johnny en Phineas y Ferb *Candelero / Keeper en El mundo de Quest *Toby Tripp / Señor del océano en Gormiti *Flint Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie *Blake Bradley (Tristan) en The Loud House *Peter en Fútbol animal *Krismo Sodi (temp. 4, ep. 80) / Russo-ISC (temp. 5, ep. 105) en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Hoity Toity en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Roger Baxter (4ª temp.) en Littlest Pet Shop *Esposo mora en Hora de aventura *Vendedor / Reportero / Mordecai (2ª voz, eps. 227, 231-244) / Voces adicionales (temps. 5-8) en Un show más *James T. Kirk / Superman (ep. 100) / Voces adicionales en MAD (temp. 4) *Leonard en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Camión de la NASCA y Clyde en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate *Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Voces adicionales también en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto Cortos animados *Peter Parker/Spiderman en Triple Poder *Él mismo (Neil Patrick Harris) en Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb *Narrador en Blam: A reír con Mickey Películas animadas Billy West *Philip J. Fry / Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: La gran película de Bender *Philip J. Fry / Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos *Philip J. Fry / Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: El juego de Bender *Philip J. Fry / Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde Mike Henry *Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: Blue Harvest *Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro *Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! Bill Hader *Flint Loco en Lluvia de Hamburguesas (tráiler) *Flint Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (tráilers) Dane Cook *Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones *Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate Gabriel Iglesias *Jimmy en Locos por las nueces *Jimmy en Locos por las nueces 2 Matt Lucas *Benvolio en Gnomeo y Julieta *Benvolio en Sherlock Gnomes Otros *Superman en ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película *Chupacabras en Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones *Lou en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo *Henry Gardner en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron *Arthur en Operación regalo *Kane / Voces adicionales en Parasite Dolls, la serie *Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película *Voces adicionales en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda Telenovelas y series brasileñas Heitor Martinez *Rey Nabucodonosor en El rico y Lázaro (2017) *Apuki (archivo) en La tierra prometida (2016) *Apuki en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (2015) *Martín Salles en Máscaras (2012) *Senador Nicolau Feitosa en Río de intrigas (2010-2011) *Leandro en La ley y el crimen (2009) *Petrônio Lima/Francisco en Amor e intrigas (2007) (trailer) *Jacson da Silva en Vidas opuestas (2006-2007) *Felipe Marinho en Prueba de amor (2005-2006) Marcos Pitombo *Paulão en ¡Victoria! (2014-2015) *Ramiro en Pecados (2013-2014) *Lucas en Vidas en juego (2011-2012) *Assuero en Reina Ester, la salvadora (2010) (trailer) *Valente en Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón (2008-2009) *Valente en Simplemente amor (2009) Guilherme Piva *Delegado Práxedes en Lado a lado (2012-2013) *Gabino Damasceno en Insensato corazón (2011) *Joílson en Siete pecados (2007-2008) *Ismael en Paraíso tropical (2007) *Dr. Paulo en Chocolate con pimienta (2003-2004) *Alceu en Puerto de los Milagros (2001) Iran Malfitano *Yussuf en La tierra prometida (2016-2017) *Bennu en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (2015) *Habur en José de Egipto (2013) *Abner en Rey David (2012) *Adriano en Bela, la fea (2009-2010) João Baldasserini *Arnaldo en La trampa (2017-2018) *Roberto "Beto" en Aguanta corazón (2016) *Víctor en Reglas del juego (2015-2016) *Joel en ¿Final feliz? (2015) Armando Babaioff *Bruno en Sombras del ayer (2016-2017) *Eric en Laberintos del corazón (2013) *Thales en CuChiCheos (2011) Otaviano Costa *Lic. Gerardo en La guerrera (2012-2013) *Elcio/Elaine en Dinosaurios y robots (2011) *Adenor Cosme de Lima en Acuarela del amor (2009-2010) Bruno Ferrari * Tiago en Perra vida (2017) * Xavier en La dama de la libertad (2016) Cleiton Morais *Guido (joven) en Apocalipsis (2017) *Wallace en Avenida Brasil (2012) Márcio Kieling *Bernardo Méndez en Sol naciente (2016-2017) *Francisco Feliciano Camargo "Kiko" en Amor e intrigas (2007-2008) Otros *Sable (Jonathan Azevedo) en Querer sin límites (2017) *Téo (Pedro Lamin) en Bajo presión (2017) *Daniel (Christian Villegas) en Verdades secretas (2015) *Ricardo (Nando Rodrigues) en Por siempre (2014-2015) *Ismael (Jonas Torres) en Imperio (2014-2015) *Tuerto (Alexandre David) en Hombre nuevo (2014) *Felipe (Thiago Mendonça) en La sombra de Helena (2014) *Wagner (Felipe Titto) en Rastros de mentiras (2013-2014) *Benito (Emilio Dantas) en Doña Xepa (2013) *Ubiraci (Rodrigo Mendonça) en El astro (2011) *Perito Leo (Sérgio Cavalcante) en Asuntos internos (2011) *Teniente Wallace Amaro da Silva (Rodrigo Faro) en Llamas de la vida (2008-2009) *Tony (Mario Hermeto) en La favorita (2008-2009) *Juba (André Bankoff) en Salvaje (2006-2007) *Dr. Augusto (Alexandre Moreno) en Esas mujeres (2005) Videojuegos *Red Hood en Injustice 2 (2017) *Shikadai Nara en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) *Hawkeye (Jeremy Renner) en LEGO Avengers (2016) *Iruka Umino en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2015) *Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados (2015) *Dusty Fumigavión (Dane Cook) en Aviones (2013) *Cedric Diggory (Mike Norledge) en Harry Potter for Kinect (2012) *Farid (Omid Abtahi) en Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) Locución *M&M's naranja (2012) *Smash Bros for Wii U comercial (2014) *Nintendo Amiibo (2015) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Nintendo 3DS (2016) *Nintendo Switch (2017) *Trident (2015) *Voz de canal Sony Latinoamérica Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *IDF *Intersound *KiteTeam *Labo *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX *Mad Pencil Studio *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Optimedia Productions *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Curiosidades *Comparte personajes con el actor Benjamín Rivera: **En Futurama Benjamín dobló a Philip J. Fry de la temporada 1 a la 4, y Edson lo dobló a partir de la temporada 5. **En Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV) Benjamín doblo a Camus de Acuario en la saga del Infierno, y Edson lo dobló en las sagas del Santuario y Elíseos. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes